His Fall
by TheCloneUnderTheMask
Summary: The freckled boy. With the chocolate eyes? Remember that beauty? Yeah, he couldn't take it. Will Jean ever see him again? He watched him fall. Plunging deep into the earth below, his spirit leaving the area to be rejoined with Jean, someday, yet not today. ;u; Includes: Angels Mild Language
1. Chapter 1: Searching

**I'm trying to work on Sudden Death, but I've had this on mind for weeks. Sorry for it being really short, Sudden Death chapters are normally 4,000-6,000 words and this is 650. I'm trying to make them a bit shorter. Besides, this is a different story anyway. Enjoy;u;**

He didn't show up today. That makes Jean agonize. His light eyes watered in intense worry. Where was Marco? The handsome boy that he'd befriended? He wasn't at dinner, was he? Maybe he could walk to the end of that mountain him and Marco always sat by, the circumstances he could be charged for leaving at this hour. Not like he could seriously care, it was the _extremely handsome boy with the freckles upon his beautiful cheeks. _The boy was a miracle. He had to see his face. So Jean went on a search for his friend, who was MIA for the moment.  
"Marco?" Jean called from a far distance from where the boy was. Marco looked back from the edge of the mountain. He whispered 'Sorry, Jean' to himself before kicking a pebble.  
"I don't think he sees me," Marco tugged on his dark hair, scratching his scalp lightly, thinking of so thoughts.  
"Marco!" Jean ran quickly to the edge of the mountain.  
"Don't come near me, Jean!"  
"What the hell is with you?" He grabbed his shoulder, Marco pulled it off. "Marco, speak!"  
"You want to know, Jean?! I can't stand this war anymore. I know we just started, but, I can't freaking take death! My whole family is dead!"  
"Number one, it's technically not a war; we aren't fighting other humans-"  
"Shut up, Jean!" They both stood as Jean backed away.  
"Should I leave you alone, Marco?"  
"No." Silence filled their lungs along with a light gust of wind that made Jean chill.  
"What are you doing out so late?" He finally decided to look at Marco's face. "Were you crying-"  
"No, I wasn't Jean!" The vast plains full of nothing but forest were among the cliff, a small pond twinkled and made Marco frown. "Go home."  
"I can't just _leave _you here, can I?"  
"Suppose you can, but you just don't want to. Maybe you can _read_ my thoughts; maybe you can't, either way, that's alright. Not everybody is capable of telekinesis, or whatever. Can I tell you something?" He turned around to Jean who nodded. "I love you." Marco stepped forward, one foot on the mountain.  
"M-Marco?" A single tear ran down his face as he grabbed his friend's hand one last time. "You don't have to be in the corps if you don't want to,"  
"I want to help humanity."  
"We are failing,"  
"Don't believe in what happens, we will kill the titans. With or without me, either way is fine with me. I can't escape this, now, unless you show me how to. Guide me, Jean." Jean swore he saw Marco let go of his hand in the corner of his eye, putting his foot on the ground. "Before I go, do you love me?"  
"Where?"  
"What do you mean, Jean, where am I going?"  
"Yeah." A darker silence filled the two, Marco running his hand over his face.  
"Answer, please."  
"Of course, Marco; I love you."  
"Bye, Jean." He grabbed him by the waist and hugged him tight. His chocolate eyes glimmered in the moonlight as his last looks were cherished deeply.

•••

Jean felt his spirit leave. What happened? His happy best friend, now just vanished away. He fell to his knees. Tears ran down his face, he let out a whimper as he quickly started sobbing. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Jean?" Eren, his other scout looked to him. "Did you find Marco?"  
"Yes, I did." Even without knowing any story whatsoever, understood what happened and looked out on the peak.  
"I'm… so sorry, Jean." He couldn't speak. He wouldn't speak, either. His body crumbled as he completely felt himself fall to the ground.

•••

**New chapters to be up every (other) day until round the 22nd!**

**Bye, loves. Kudos. -TCUTM**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

**Yay, I finished in like 3 hours! Tumblr wasn't helping. Sorry it's still short.**

* * *

Jean slept, not peacefully, though. He expected the boy to be in his dreams, and he was.  
"I'm still here," He said. "I didn't go." Jean couldn't believe him.  
"How could you do this?" Jean tried to grab him by his shoulders, but he went transparent.  
"Silly! You can't touch me, nice try though, Jean." Jean backed up in his small universe among his mind. It was white accept for the figure in front of him, with a small halo above his head. He was in his corps attire, his usual smile on his face. Was he… happier where he was now?  
"What you said, did I give you an answer?" What was this? A dream his mind created to keep him busy in his sleep? After his friend's suicide he thought that he's be dreaming differently, he was wrong. He didn't want to use _that_ word to talk about his death, but what else could he say?  
"How I loved you?" They've only known each other for a year, could they use _love _around each other? Jean didn't think people could love each other in such short amount of time. "It's not too early, Jean."  
"I'm speechless, Marco," He was choking on his own words. What the hell was he going to say? What was he going to break to Marco?  
"It's okay, Jean." Marco chuckled. "Things like this take time. You don't have to answer right now!"  
"Why do I have to realize this _now, Marco? _I love you, and you know it but, I can't embrace it."  
"It's okay-!"  
"No, it's not. I can't love you."  
"I'll see what I can do, maybe I can do something and I won't be transparent anymore."  
"Where are you," Jean quietly lifted his head, he couldn't stop staring at the halo, the true sign his friend was really _gone. _Not his friend, his _lover. _"What is the afterlife?"  
"Heaven, like the bible says, Jean. That's where I am, with my family again." Everything he read from that book, was _true? _ "Yeah, it's all true! A spot on miracle, I thought it was just over but there really is a better place." Could Marco read his thoughts? "Yeah, keep thinking; I know everything you put thought to!"  
"What can I do to make me be able to hold you?"  
"Nice deeds, I guess, help the troops, humanity, too. Kill titans and help Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie, and everybody else. It's your life; let it go in your direction." He was telling him it was actually alright. "Besides, I'll see you every night in your dreams."  
"Every night, Marco, can you fulfill that promise?"  
"Of course, Jean, I love you and I'll be here, I promise. If not, I'll leave a telegram." He didn't know how he'd leave a note, but he guess he could wait and see for one of those days when he wasn't there and this so called memo was left. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon."  
"Are you going…?" Jean looked up to the fading boy and his small halo above his head, waving goodbye as he went blank.

•••

Jean was confident to do good deeds. He kept his head held high, constantly looking to his left, hoping his friend would be there, but he wasn't. He knew he had memories to hold onto, and that was all that mattered. The background he had with him. The year they were best friends he always cherished every minute, knowing when he went on the battlefield, he could lose Marco, but he already had. It held him back while training, but he had to train for Marco's remembrance. Everybody in the cabin asked where Marco was but Jean just smiled and laughed saying;  
"He'll be back soon!"

_Marco taught him to be brave, so he was.  
Marco taught him just because somebody you loved was gone doesn't mean they were gone.  
Jean deeply listened to each thing his love said, with his freckles being marked like constellations in Jean's mind.  
Marco taught him not to be sad if you don't get what you want, as he thought something better would come if you didn't think of it.  
Marco told him the best jokes, ones that made him laugh after a bad day._

_All that matters is the X's increasing on Jean's calendar, telling him when he will be put to his death bed known as the 'Scouting Regiment'.  
48 More days. 46 Days until Marco's birthday, too. _

* * *

**O_KAY _I'm an idiot. Might upload tomorrow too, love you, Clones!  
-TCUTM**_  
_


End file.
